gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Lost Light Weapons
Long ago there were 6 all powerful blades of Light that were able to beat back the Darkness. Each weapon has different powers but each one damages Enemies by a certain percent. They were used to destroy The Dark Citadel and destroy the Darkness when together all 6 create a powerful force enough to shatter the realm barrier.They can only be wielded by their chosen bearers when they encounter there chosen bearers there powers react to the soul of the chosen one and glow. Bill Plunderbones Lawrence Daggerpaine Richard Goldvane Jack Pistol Stpehen Kat Bluebonnet New Bearers Bill Plunderbones - World of Light Blade Jack Pistol- Light Tyrant Richard Goldvane- Light Curse Cherie- Light Blade Keria Kinover-Mar- Light of the Abyss Parax- Light Mutineer Origin The Blades were supposedly created from The Caribbean and infused with Light powers, Used to beat back the Darkness in the ancient battle and then hidden away in 6 unknown places only one has been recovered the Blade of Light (used by Bill Plunderbones) They appeared in The Darkness's Revenge 2 The Bob Strikes Back and its sequel World of Light Blade The Powerful of the blades-wielded by Stpehen, and then Bill Plunderbones *Attack 105 *Light Wall - creates a vortex that damages enemies by 90%-rank 3 *Drain Health - steals health while damaging the enemy- rank 3 *Drain Voodoo - steals voodoo while damaging the enemy- rank 3 *Basic Light powers Light Curse has the unique ability of Lighting- used by Richard Goldvane *Lighting Storm - Strikes all nearby enemies with Lighting and damages them by 70%- rank 3 *Voodoo Damage - damages the enemies voodoo- rank 3 *Parry Boost +4 Light of the Abyss Has unique power of Fire -used by Lawrence Daggerpaine and Keira Kinover *Firestorm - Releases a wave of Burning flames that damages enemies by 80% - rank 3 *Bloodfire - rank 3 *Sweep Boost +3 *Basic Light powers Light Tyrant Unique power of ice - used by Jack Pistol *Ice Storm - Freezes all enemies and damages them by 50% - rank 3 *Drain Health - steals health while damaging enemies - rank 2 *Brawl Boost +2 The Light Mutineer Unique power of Spirits - Used by Kat Bluebonnet, and then Parax *Light Curse - weakens the enemy with a barrier of poison and draining energy *Voodoo Damage - damages the enemies power by 40% - rank 2 *Brawl Boost +3 * The Light Blade The only recovered Weapon with the unique powers of Light wielded by Bill Plunderbones(host of Light) - will be switched to a mysterious wielder, and then Cherie *Spirit Form - reduces damage by 30% from ranged combat and ability attacks *Critical strike - Damages enemy by 40% *Brawl Boost + 3 *Venom Strike +3 *Blade Storm Boost +2 Appearences The Darkness' Revenge 2 The Bob Strikes Back The Darkness' Revenge 3 Parts 1 and 2 The Wrath of Darkness Use in Darkness' Revenge Series Hidden away in the lost island in an alternate dimension, the 5 weapons (for the 6th was given to Bill Plunderbones by the Light Being himself) stayed protected by energy shields waiting for their users to claim them. with the threat of the Dark Citadel returning a group of pirates found the island and brought them back after defeating the Elemental Dragon. The wielders used them against the Dark Citadel but were met with its defensive barrier. After the Citadel was destroyed by Bill and Bobby Moon, the blades were stored in Daggerpaine Industries vault. When the Darkness began to invade the world and claimed it the blades were summoned again this time with 2 new bearers. They were used in multiple battles in the ongoing war and when it was over they were stored in the Imperial Palace Vault in Japan. Category:The Light Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Weapons Category:Weapons of Mass Destruction Category:The Darkness' Revenge Category:POTCO